parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadget Hackwrench
Gadget Hackwrench is one of the main characters from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers She was voiced by Tress MacNeille. She Played Olivia In The Great Rescue Ranger Detective She played Alice's sister in Olivia in Wonderland She played Elizabeth Swann in Pirates Of The Caribbean: Curse of the Black Acorn She played The Fairy Godmother in Pearlrella, Pearlrella 2: Dreams Come True and Pearlrella 3: A Twist in Time She played Anastasia in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and A Twist in Time She played Flora in Sleeping Pearl She played Grandmother Willow in Pearlhontas and Pearlhontas 2: Journey to a New World She played Dowager Empress Marie in Pearlstasia She played Eudora in The Mouse Princess and the Raccoon She played Big Mama in The Mouse and the Bear She played Buttercup in The Powerpuff Mice Movie and The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) She played Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Sam in Totally Spies! The Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Totally Spies! The Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Rose in Giselle in Wonderland She played Carlotta in The Little Mer-Pureheart and The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea She played Kala in Orinoarzan She played Grandmother Fa in Nellan and Nellan 2 She played Alcmene in Orinocules She played Ladies Laughing at Aladdin in Orinoladdin She played Queen Moustoria in The Great Womble Detective She played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Chel in The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Ginormica in Childrens vs. Galaxy Cats She played Mrs. Jumbo in Sniffles (Dumbo) She played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Horstachio, Beauty and the Horstachio 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World She played Ape Family in Orinoco Pan She played Mother Rabbt in Orinoco Hood She played Ladybug in Link and the Giant Peach She played The Third LGMs in Children Story, Children Story 2, Children Story 3 and Paddington of Star Command: The Adventure Begins She played Singing Rats in Larry and Company She played Anastasia in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time She played Mary in Wreck-It Muzzy She played Thumbelina in Gadgetlina She played Mrs. Fieldmouse in Bettylina She played Vexy in The Mices 2 She played Jody in Pulp Fiction (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Granny Squirrel in The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of Nimh (Disney and Sega Animal Style), The Secret of Nimh 2: Mighty Mouse to the Rescue (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Gadget Hackwrench meets Sniffles, An Children Secret of Nimh, The Gadget Hackwrench and Sniffles Show and An Children Secret of Nimh Most Wanted She played Peepers in Rock-a-Orinoco and Rock-a-Orinoco 2: Baba Looey's Great Adventure She played Maxie's Mother in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) She played Bambi's Mother in Sniffles (Bambi) She played Kanga in The Many Adventures of Hudson the Horstachio She played Madame Adelaide in The AristoGalaxy Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Toons Category:Tme Category:Time Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Horest Category:Next Category:Jumpers Category:Waking Category:Toontown Characters Category:Dance Category:Stuart Little Characters Category:�� Category:�� Category:��